


A Practical Demonstration

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series fic... with a hint of a Christmas theme...
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Practical Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I woke suddenly, confused as to what had disturbed me. Then I heard it again. 

The doorbell.

I looked at my phone, not believing the time. Pulling on my robe, I headed for the door.

Opening it angrily, I was only half surprised to find Tommy standing there, wearing a bow and a gift tag.

“What the… I can’t even… Tommy?”

“Merry Christmas Barbara.”

I shook my head. “You’d better come in.”

He stepped past me and moved into the lounge. I closed the door and followed him.

“Okay, explain.”

“I’m your Christmas present.”

“You normally exchange Christmas gifts at three am on December the third?”

“I’m an early Christmas present.”

“Did you get a gift receipt?”

His face fell.

“I’m joking. I haven’t felt the need to return you for nearly ten years, I’m not going to return you now.”

The relief on his face was almost comical.

“Do you want to open your present?”

“Don’t people who open their Christmas presents early end up on the naughty list?”

“With what I have planned we’re both going to end up being on the very naughty list.”

I moved in front of him and slid my arms around his neck. Standing on tiptoe, I whispered in his ear. “Sounds interesting. Tell me more.”

~*~

“Am I forgiven for the early morning gift run?”

“Mmm, now let me think.”

I started to tickle her, delighting as she giggled and squirmed.

“Okay, okay, you’re forgiven.”

I pulled her into my embrace. “Good. We’ve been apart for three days and I couldn’t bear it any longer.”

“And how was the conference?”

“Horrendous, mainly because you weren’t there to make your usual sarcastic observations and then keep me warm at night.”

“I’m only a lowly detective sergeant, there was no way I was going to get an invitation.”

“You’re a better detective than ninety percent of them.”

“You’re biased, but thank you for the compliment.”

“I’m always going to be biased where you’re concerned. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about work anymore.”

“What would you like to do instead?”

“How about I show you.”

“A practical demonstration? I like the way you think.”


End file.
